beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Baihu Xiao
Baihu Xiao (シャオ・バイフー Shao Baifū Jap: ''白虎小 (Byakko Shou) is a minor antagonist in ''Beyblade: Shogun Steel. A small but sly member of DNA, his Beyblade is Berserker Byakko 125S. Physical Appearance Baihu has spiky black hair with some spikes somewhat resembling a crown while some on his sides droop down acting as sideburns. He has a pale skin complexion, black birthmark on his forehead, thin eyebrows, closed eyelids, a small nose and six "scar" lines divided into three for each cheek. These lines give him more of a feline look or that of nekojin's. His eyes mostly stay closed but occasionally open when he is serious in personality. Baihu's attire consist of a white robe fitted with black highlights resembling a cat's tear marks. His robe has a collar and three red strips on the chest area with yellow markings. Baihu wears stuffy, black pants and black and white shoes. In addition, Baihu wore different attire when he tricked Gingka Hagane for his Beyblade. It is made up of a white scarf, a red t-shirt and black pants. His physical appearence is similar to Ray Kon, one of the five main characters of the original trilogy of Beyblade. Personality Baihu's stature may not intimidate anyone, but his persona does. Considering how he tricked Gingka Hagane into a lie about how some people "robbed" his Beyblade and ultimately robbed his Samurai Pegasus W105R2F. While he is usually calm and compact, he can become fierce when he needs to. Also, while he is usually depicted with his eyelids closed, he sometimes opens them as an indicator for when he is acting serious or vile. Plot Beyblade: Shogun Steel 's Samurai Pegasus W105R2F.]] Baihu crafted a plan designed to rob the #1 Blader in the World, Gingka Hagane's Beyblade, Samurai Pegasus W105R2F. To accomplish this, he falsely cried near a mountainous region when Gingka walked by, concerned with Baihu. The boy spit out a lie telling the 19-year-old how he lost his Beyblade and needed him to retrieve it. Gingka accepted his request and entered an abandoned temple where Baihu's Beyblade was supposedly lost at. Despite this, he found a spinning Beyblade when he entered - as he reached for his Samurai Pegasus W105R2F to battle it, he realized it was not there, Baihu revealed how he lied to Gingka, stole Samurai Pegasus and subsequently set the booby trap where Gingka fell into a dark pit. ]] He later gave Samurai Pegasus to Kira Hayama, the newly-accounted DNA head, who would use it to create Pegasis Bahamut SP230GF. Baihu later found two Bladers running from a rainfall. He decided to confront them in order to demonstrate his Beyblade's power and ultimately defeated them with ease. Later on, Baihu entered the Metal Bey City BeyPark upon DNA's infiltration of it. He confronted Kite Unabara, revealing his name and his status as a DNA member; along with his White Tiger-themed Beyblade. Kite was disgusted by Baihu's motivations and challenged him to a Beybattle in order to put a halt to the latter's vile ways. Baihu's accepted and the two Bladers launched their Beyblades. Baihu's Beyblade went up against Kite's Guardian Leviathan 160SB and despite the latter holding the first upper hand, Baihu soon turned the tables. Baihu even said how Kite was, "the Number Two Defense-Type bey". Maru examined Baihu's Bey through her laptop and discovered how its Berserker Element Wheel and rigid Warrior Wheel was hazardous towards Kite's Defense-Type Beyblade. Although Kite attempted a counter through a tornado, Baihu's countered that with a Special Move; Fierce Tiger Blast. His Beyblade's White Tiger of the West Spirit was unleashed and used its razor-sharp claws to cut the Cyclone Stadium into quarters, shocking every spectator. The abilities of Berserker Byakko proved its strength as it shred through bits of Guardian Leviathan 160SB's Warrior Wheel, damaging it heavily and depressing its owner. Baihu retracted his Bey and announced DNA's plans with fellow member, Yoshio Iwayama, who said Baihu was Kira's right hand man, which provoked Zyro Kurogane and Co. as they immediately challenged the DNA Bladers. Baihu left, but he said he would "be back before too long." Beyblades Berserker Byakko 125S: Baihu's Beyblade. Gear Baihu utilizes a black Zero-G Launcher Grip with a gray Shogun Ripcord Launcher and a blue Ripcord. Beybattles Gallery Appearances * ZG039: A New Fight * ZG040: The Legend and the Evil Combine Trivia *Baihu is based on Ray Kon from the Original Series. *Baihu is the Chinese word for "White Tiger". *He is/was the shortest member of DNA. *According to Team Garcias, Baihu was said to have been raised in the wilderness of China by a white tiger. References Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:DNA Category:Former Villains